Mario Teduh
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Seorang motivator botak sok bijak bernama Mario Teduh diundang oleh KonohaTV dan akan di-interview oleh presenter yang juga mantan Hokage, Hatake Kakashi. Akankah Mario Teduh mengakui atau justru memutarbalikkan fakta? /OOC, GAJE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ/


**DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : K - T**

 **WARNING : OOC, GAJE, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah berita mencengangkan tersiar di sebuah stasiun televisi pada jam tayang malam hari. Seorang anak muda bertubuh ceking berkacamata mengaku sebagai seorang anak yang hilang dan ditelantarkan sejak kecil. Oleh seorang ayah yang merupakan motivator paling populer saat ini. Mario ... Teduh.

Oleh karena itu, beliau akan diwawancarai eksklusif oleh sebuah stasiun televisi di Konoha secara LIVE.

Selamat menonton ...

 **~ Mario Teduh ~**

Kakashi : "Selamat malam pemirsa KonohaTV di rumah. Selamat datang di acara Sarapan Malam. Pada sesi kali ini, kita akan mewawancarai seorang motivator yang sudah dikenal luas oleh publik dengan slogannya yang berbunyi ... SUPEEERR! Ehm, kita sambit eh sambut ... Mario Teduh!" *Kakashi mau jadi pembawa acara di masa tua karena terpaksa tidak memiliki biaya untuk membeli buku bokep setelah Hokage Ketujuh memutuskan untuk menyetop dana pensiun bagi Hokage terdahulu dan shinobi/kunoichi lainnya*

Seorang bapak-bapak gembrot berkepala pelontos kinclong datang dari balik panggung. Senyam-senyum *munafik* ke arah kamera yang ada dengan sorot mata yang selalu nampak teduh. Melebihi keteduhan mata Sasori. Itulah alasan kenapa nama beliau berubah menjadi Mario Teduh.

Mario Teduh : *Salaman dengan presenter Kakashi terlebih dulu* "Sahabatku yang baik hatinya, salam supeer!"

Kakashi : "Siapa itu pak sahabat bapak yang baik hatinya?"

Mario Teduh : "Hahaha, itu loh para penonton budiman di rumah. Masa gitu aja gak ngerti." *Mulai nyinyir gara-gara kesindir dikit*

Kakashi : "Oke Pak Mario, begini. Maksud kami mengundang bapak kemari adalah untuk memperjelas mengenai isu yang beredar bahwa bapak memiliki seorang putra berusia 30 tahun yang konon katanya ditelantarkan oleh bapak sejak balita. Sekaligus memberikan klarifikasi."

Mario Teduh : "Betuuul."

Kakashi : "Baik kita mulai saja ya pak. Pak Mario, apakah itu benar?"

Mario Teduh : *Menggeleng dibarengi senyum kecut nyerempet munafik* "Tidak. Tidak betul kalau itu anak kandung."

Kakashi : "Jadi anak tiri?" *Bingung*

Mario Teduh : "Tidak kandung dan juga tidak tiri. Dia itu adalah anak orang lain. Bekas istri saya itu dulunya pernah dekat dengan lelaki lain dan berbagi ranjang dengannya sehingga lahirlah Kis yang ngaku-ngaku jadi anak saya." *Ngomongnya sih tenang tapi emosinya mulai ngelunjak*

Kakashi : "Lho, ja..jadi perkataan dari pihak Kis kalau ada orang ketiga yang membuat rumah tangga lama bapak pecah itu salah?" *Mulai manasi*

Mario Teduh : "Bener. Bener itu pihak ketiga. Tapi pihak ketiga itu adalah ayah kandung Kis. Yang namanya Mr. X."

Kakashi : "Mr. X?! Jangan-jangan ... ayah kandung Kis adalah mutan X-Men?!" *Heboh gak mutu*

Mario Teduh : *Ngerasa eneg tapi tetep setel sok bijak* "Hahaha. Gak lah pastinya. Tapi ada kok. Dulu pas saya pernah tanyai Kis waktu kecil juga dia bilangnya 'Papahku Mr. X'."

Kakashi : "Ohh. Bisa disebutkan siapa itu Mr. X nama aslinya?" *Ngompori*

Mario Teduh : *Geleng-geleng bercampur nyengir munafik* "Gak etis lah kalau disebutin. Itu malah jadi pembunuhan karakter."

Kakashi : "Ayolah pak. Kalau itu fakta masa bapak gak mau nyebutin?" *Ngompori lagi*

Mario Teduh : "Haha, gak etis tetep. Saya gak bisa ya." *Ketawa tapi aslinya mangkel*

Kakashi : "Ayolaaah."

Mario Teduh : "Gak bisa mas." *Eneg banget*

Kakashi : "Ayolaaah pak pliiiss." *Pakkun eyes*

Mario Teduh : "GAK BISA!" *Gak kuat nahan akting sok bijaknya*

Studio senyap selama setengah menit ...

Kakashi : "Ehem, oke. Pertanyaan berikutnya, apa benar bapak ninggalin Kis sejak kecil sekaligus tidak pernah menafkahi dia?"

Mario Teduh : "Itu gak benar. Saya menafkahi beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berhenti karena ibu Kis si 'Lady Evil Fucking Shit' itu menyuruh saya untuk berhenti. Dulu pernah lho saya kasih Kis komputer mahal bagus pas dia masih umur 6 tahun."

Kakashi : "Jaman segitu anak kecil mainannya nintendo sama gamebot kali pak. Komputer barang langka jaman segitu." *Nyari mati lagi*

Mario Teduh : " ... " *Speechless*

Kakashi : "Terus pak, pendapat bapak mengenai nasib Kis sekarang yang bisa survive dan bisa sukses tanpa kasih sayang dan kehadiran bapak dari kecil itu bagaimana?"

Mario Teduh : "Aah, itu sih biasa aja. Saya dulu di usia yang lebih muda 2 tahun dari dia aja sudah duduk di kursi vice-president. Dia CEO tapi perusahaan main-main begitu sih apa artinya." *Ngomong nyelekit tapi roman muka tetep sok bijak*

Kakashi : "Tapi masih mending jadi CEO di perusahaan sendiri walau kecil daripada wakil direktur di perusahaan orang lain lho pak." *Nyindir tajem*

Mario Teduh : "Ehm!" *Batinnya ngamuk terus urat-urat di botaknya pada nongol*

Kakashi : "Pendapat dan reaksi anak bapak yang sekarang atas kasus ini?"

Mario Teduh : "Mereka dewasa dan bijak dalam menyikapinya. Tapi terkadang anak lelaki saya si Marcopolo itu ngerasa marah juga karena ibunya ikut dihujat oleh orang-orang gak jelas di dunia maya. Bahkan dia pernah bilang kalau bisa bikin K.O Kis dalam sekali hantam. Tapi saya gak ijinin. Masa nanti ada berita 'BEKAS anak dihajar oleh anak'? Gak lah." *Senyum tanpa dosa*

Kakashi : "Bekas anak bekas anak gundulmu! Bapak gak tau apa kalau yang namanya anak itu gak ada istilah bekas?! Bekas pacar, istri, itu ada. Tapi anak itu GAK ADA! Apa bapak sebegitu rendahnya menghargai anak manusia?! Apa bapak gak tau kalau saya tuh sudah menganggap Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sebagai anak sendiri padahal mereka cuma murid?! Dan sampai sekarang pun saya GAK PERNAH ngecap mereka dengan istilah bekas murid! ! !" *Masuk ke mode ngamuk iblis*

Layar televisi channel KonohaTV warna-warni dalam sekejap sampai 2 menit ke depan ...

Kakashi : "Oke, yang terakhir. Jadi apa keinginan bapak untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan pelik ini?"

Mario Teduh : "Tes DNA." *Gemeteran habis diamuk sama presenternya yang mantan Hokage*

Kakashi : "Hanya itu?"

Mario Teduh : "Iya. Pokoknya anda yang mengaku sebagai anak saya, datangi saya. Yuk kita bareng-bareng tes DNA supaya semuanya jadi jelas. Supaya tercipta kedamaian di masyarakat." *Ngomong santun ke arah kamera tapi tetep kelihatan kalau aslinya jengkel*

Kakashi : "Asal jangan disogok aja ahli laborat sama dokternya." *Nyeplos makjleb*

Mario Teduh : "EHM!" *Nahan emosi tingkat dewa jadi malah kelihatan kayak nahan BAB*

Kakashi : "Nah, kalau semisal hasilnya positif?"

Mario Teduh : "Hasilnya apapun saya siap terima. Apapun itu. Kalau pun positif, saya akan tetap bersikap gentleman."

Kakashi : "Sepertinya sudah cukup. Kalau pun ada kalimat penutup, silahkan disampaikan pak."

Mario Teduh : *Ngelihat ke arah kamera* "Saudara Kis, seperti yang sudah tadi saya bilang. Tes DNA yuk supaya semuanya clear. Cari saya dan datangi saya ... Kisame."

Kameramen sweatdrop. Produser tepar. Kru kejang-kejang. Penonton chaos.

Kakashi : "Kis Kis KISWINAR kok malah Kis KISAME!" *Ngeraikiri botaknya Mario Teduh*

 **~ OWARI ~**

 **Wis, terserah mau di-bully apa dihujat. Terutama oleh fans fanatiknya Mario Bros botak. Mengikuti perkembangan drama-reality antara bapak dan anak ini bikin author geram sekaligus eneg. Karena author pernah mengalami hal yang cukup mirip dengan yang dialami oleh Kiswinar. Bukan Kisame lho ya. XD**

 **Semoga kebenaran akan terungkap. Itu saja.**

 **Makasih sudah mau baca. :)**


End file.
